


Polar Opposites - Or not?

by ZanyFilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dom Harry, Dom/sub Play, Drarry, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Stuffed Toys, Sub Draco Malfoy, True Love, Twinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanyFilly/pseuds/ZanyFilly
Summary: This story will only contain major Drarry sex scenes. It will be open for readers to suggest plot lines for each chapter. Tell me what you'd like to read!I can include any characters or fetishes you guys want!





	

Hurriedly, Harry and Draco made their way, hand in hand, to the Room of Requirement. It took some time, however, between hiding from Filch and Harry constantly trying to kiss the blonde.

Draco pushed him away, giggling as they slipped into the Room.

This time, the room was large with a comfortable-looking bed in the center and stuffed animals arranged at the headboard.

Eagerly, Draco began to unfasten Harry's robes while the brunette played with his platinum locks. Once the robe was removed, Harry pulled off his shirt and exposed his lean torso before helping his lover get undressed as well. When only their boxers remained, Harry pulled the other towards the bed as they made out, bare chests pressed against each others.

Harry pushed Draco onto the bed, pinning his arms above his head.

_How did it come to this? How did two enemies turn into lovers in just 4 years?_

Harry didn't know and, honestly, he really didn't care. He just loved Draco and needed him. He bit the blonde's neck, causing the boy's breath to hitch.

"H-harry...," Draco mewled, grinding against his lover's crotch.

The brunette flipped the other over so that he lay on his toned stomach. He pulled down Draco's Calvin Klein boxers, exposing the flawless pale ass underneath. The sight alone nearly made Harry cum.

Draco grabbed a large ivory teddy bear and hugged it against his body as Harry spread his ass before burying his face against it.

Harry lapped at Draco's small rosebud, savoring the delicious taste. "Oh gods Dray, you taste so amazing," he mumbled against his lover's ass.

The blonde couldn't speak from the intense pleasure, instead he lay there mewling and moaning as his lover began to fuck him with his tongue.

The taste was exquisite and Harry couldn't get enough. He gently slipped a finger inside Draco's hole, massaging his prostate whilst kissing the tiny bud.

"F-fuck... H-harry. I. Need. You.," Draco gasped in pleasure.

Harry moved up his lover's body, kissing his back and neck tenderly. He murmured a lubricating spell as he nibbled on Draco's earlobe and positioned his member against the blonde's small hole. He pushed in gently, Draco's velvety warmth enveloping him entirely.

Draco mewled softly as Harry began to make love to him slowly and lovingly. He didn't know how or why but he knew he loved Harry.

Harry nuzzled against his lover's neck as they became one.

If anyone were in the room other than the lovers, they would've instantly felt the love flowing between the young men.

Draco moaned as Harry hit his sensitive prostate.

"Gods, Harry, I-I'm gonna cum, love," Draco whimpered in pleasure as he squeezed the teddy bear tightly.

"Oh Dray, cum with me," Harry moaned back, thrusting in once, twice, three more time before he and Draco came together.

They whimpered and moaned as they climaxed, bodies shuddering against each other.

As they recovered, they snuggled together happily.

"I love you Harry," Draco whispered quietly.

"I love you too, Dray."

o.o.O.o.o

Please let me know what you want next in the comment!

Love y'all!


End file.
